


A Much Better Story

by robotguts



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Love, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotguts/pseuds/robotguts
Summary: There was a time where, if you asked Lup about her first love, she’d probably just lie.





	A Much Better Story

There was a time where, if you asked Lup about her first love, she’d probably just lie.

Not because it’s embarrassing, or some painful memory even. Mostly, it’s just a very boring story.

A hazy, time-worn piece of a long and winding history.

She can’t even remember his name.

Taako had gotten a short-term gig, cooking for a group of laborers as they rebuilt a farmhouse that’d burned to the ground out in the middle of nowhere. They were young—Lup can’ remember how young anymore. The farmer insisted that she and Taako stay with their family in the barn. It was surprisingly nice, the closest they’d got to a real bed since leaving their aunt’s house.

The farmer also had a son, and Lup liked him more than she meant too—maybe because there wasn’t much else for her to do. Her magic needed to mostly stay under wraps, the family was understandably skittish around fire at the time. Taako acted like he didn’t need her help, said he had it under control. He’d grown used to cooking for crowds twice that size, and the laborers were surprisingly chill about the time he got food on the table.

The boy—gods, why can’t she remember his _name_ —was sweet, nice to a fault, if he ever caught on to Lup’s gentle teasing he certainly didn’t mention it.

They never got past hand-holding and occasional chaste kisses when no one else was looking, but that was more than she’d done up to that point, you know?

The twins left town as soon as the farmhouse was done. She and the farmer’s kid spent those last few nights lying in the rafters of the barn. She can’t even remember what they talked about, only that he listened like she was spouting gospel, like everything she said was reverent and important.

The farmer’s wife asked if they wanted to stick around for a while. Plenty of stuff to do around a farm that size, she said. Plus, it wasn’t safe for two kids out there on their own, she said. Lup didn’t doubt that she was being genuine about needing the help, the woman had been burned pretty severely in the fire, and she was offering to pay them (albeit not very much.)

Lup hesitated, for just a moment. Taako didn’t. They both told her no.

They ended up leaving early in the morning, before anyone else was awake. Skipping the goodbyes was supposed to be easier for everyone involved. 

She never cried about the boy, but the dull ache in her chest lasted longer than she ever expected it too.

But when people asked about first loves, she would talk about one of the other boys, girls, etc., that she’d loved when she was young—someone she knew longer, someone that dug-in deeper and left a lasting impression, someone whose _stupid fucking name_ she could actually remember.

That boy is dead now, she realizes. Between the hunger and human lifespans, there’s no chance he’d still be around. Still dead even if she and the others can figure this shit out and bring back all those worlds that have been lost. She wishes, more than almost anything, that she could remember a name. It’s a horrible thing, love with no name to belong too. (Even a small, seemingly insignificant love.)

If she’s being honest with herself, she really hadn’t thought much about that boy at all until recently. The last cycle, though, it’s started to weigh heavy on her.

Because there’s a certain way Barry looks at her when they’re talking. Like she’s spouting gospel and he could listen a hundred more years and never get enough.

Maybe he could. All they’ve got left is plenty of time.  

“Lup? You okay?” Barry asks, whispers it so softly she can hardly hear and still it drags her from her thoughts in a way that’s almost jarring, “You’re being- uh- _uncharacteristically_ quiet…” Lup hides her face in Barry’s shoulder and snickers. They’re curled together tightly in one of the tiny Starblaster bunks. The beds feel like they’re hardly big enough for a single person most of the time and so cuddling took a fair bit of careful maneuvering to pull off. Worth it, though.

“You saying I talk too much, Bluejeans? Is that what you’re telling me?” she asks, flicking his glasses up.

Barry tenses up, “No! Of course not! I just meant—I’m sorry I—”

Lup lays her palm flat over his entire face to quiet him, “Calm. Calm yourself. Joking.” The tension slowly seeps from his body and Lup smiles into his shoulder. She slides her hand down so it rests instead on the soft curve of his stomach. They just lay like that, for a while.

Then, they can hear a round of enthusiastic cheering just outside the ship, “Told you Magnus would end up finding the Light. We should go out there and celebrate with them before your brother calls dibs on all the good wine.”

“Mmm. You’re probably right.” She rolls off the bunk in a way that could almost be mistaken for graceful and then helps Barry to his feet. There’s another round of cheering from outside, followed by the glass shattering and what sounds like it’s probably Davenport yelling frantically. Barry looks at her and smiles, and she leans over to press a kiss against his jawline.

This though, she thinks, is undeniably different than whatever memories she has left of that boy.

First of all, it’s going to be a much better story. The sort of thing no one could ever forget about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... sadder than I originally intended it to be. 
> 
> Drop by my tumblr, @robot-guts, if you like! Drop a request maybe?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Like, so much.


End file.
